plants_vs_zombies_roleplayfandomcom-20200215-history
Plants vs. Zombies Roleplay Wiki:Chat/Logs/28 May 2015
05:41 :3 05:43 >:D 05:43 >:):)"> 05:43 05:45 >:(:("> vs >:):)"> 05:46 idk 05:46 >:(:("> is for showing anger 05:46 >:) is for showing that you are being evil 05:49 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=4gZ5rsAHMl4 05:50 Actually don't watch that 05:50 watch this -> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=C4ft7sUK9jg 05:51 Hi 05:52 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=C4ft7sUK9jg 05:52 FPF, check your postname 05:52 Damn, it screws up 05:52 idk 05:52 uh... 05:52 oh 05:52 um... 05:53 why are there two pics of flamingoes? 05:53 It's glitched. A second 05:53 I added a url file 05:53 also, can you make the text magenta instead? I want it to be readable 05:54 pink is too tame 05:54 and boring 05:54 and pink 05:54 Ok 05:54 How about hot pink? (like flamingos.. 05:54 NONESENSE!, PINK IT MANLY COLOR (I think) 05:55 I meant deep pink 05:55 more readable, see? 05:56 k 05:56 also, https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=C4ft7sUK9jg 05:57 Font Color Code? 05:58 deeppink 05:59 also, I'll make the flamingo smaller. 06:00 Wait... nvm 06:12 !mods 06:12 wait, does that work here? 06:13 #deadchat :O 06:28 yo 06:32 :3 06:37 I depend on chatting 06:37 no chat = no life 06:42 Chat life 06:42 I didn't chose Chat life, Chat life chose me 06:42 >:):)"> 06:42 06:45 thug 06:46 life thug 06:46 hi 06:46 hei 06:46 RP pls 06:46 i cant 06:47 cause i dont have oc's and i dont have as much time to make pages for all of them 06:47 i have about 40 06:47 I found the Final boss of Splatoon Wmag 06:48 Who? 06:48 Chuck Norris?: 06:48 I have an idea 06:48 COURT RP 06:48 The fate of (Cactus) and the four thugs 06:49 idk 06:49 nope 06:49 its Loominarty 06:49 too boring 06:49 Nah, you'll see 06:49 I have an idea 06:49 then its 2nd form xXx_MLG Pro Loominarty_xXx 06:49 Do you like mysteries? 06:50 I know its misplaced but IDK 06:50 ill just talk 06:50 hai 06:51 hia' 06:51 herro Rx2, I founf the Final boss of Splatoon 06:51 k 06:51 fien ill mak pages 06:52 its not working :/ 06:52 Who logged? 06:52 the wikia's database is down right now 06:52 flip 06:53 its xXx_MLG pro LoominartyxXx @Rx2 06:53 k then ill just watch 06:53 ok PLSSSSSS wmag can i just use my oc's without pages 06:53 I have an RP idea 06:53 MYSTERY RP 06:53 Elsa no 06:53 for now 06:53 / 06:53 until wikis bac up 06:53 Are you able to edit? 06:54 nope 06:55 Hmm ok 06:55 I'll let you 06:55 Mystery RP? 06:56 k 06:56 Basically, 9 characters. One character would be killed, and you don't know if one of your characters is the murderer or no 06:56 neon pea speckel pea and star pea 06:56 all females 06:56 ill use them 06:56 If you state that the committee is an incorrect person 06:56 Your character will die 06:56 Ok, let's choose the characters 06:57 FlamingoPhoenixFeathers Chillpeashooter Hypno1337 Rx2MikeyWIKIA The elsa Films RPG Coyote PING 06:57 06:57 neon pea speckel pea and star pea 06:57 what :U 06:57 Are you in the RP? 06:58 no 06:58 you never participted in an RP anyway 06:58 FPF? Chill? 06:59 is it ok that speckel pea is star peas baby girl 06:59 i participate in pvzu and glitched 06:59 FlamingoPhoenixFeathers Chillpeashooter Hypno1337 Rx2MikeyWIKIA The elsa Films RPG Coyote PING 06:59 FlamingoPhoenixFeathers Chillpeashooter Hypno1337 Rx2MikeyWIKIA The elsa Films RPG Coyote PING 06:59 FlamingoPhoenixFeathers Chillpeashooter Hypno1337 Rx2MikeyWIKIA The elsa Films RPG Coyote PING 06:59 can you not 06:59 Piings. 06:59 waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaat? 06:59 Mystery RP? 07:00 Court RP? 07:00 No, mystery 07:00 awwwwwwwwwwww 07:00 Three houses in the middle of nowhere, in a triangle shape 07:00 Loominarty 07:00 XD 07:01 *star pea is outside rocking speckle peas baby carrier 07:01 neon pea: *sits on porch 07:02 .. 07:02 (PEancie) : wat 07:02 You know what? SHIP RP 07:02 You are in a ship... 07:02 And you will just go there or cargo business 07:02 And for trying ea life 07:02 Cruise? 07:02 EXACTLY! 07:03 YEEE :3 07:03 *star pea has sunglasses on and rocks speckal pea while speckal is asleep 07:04 neon pea: *trys to hold in barf then shoots barf into the ocean 07:04 Stacy : guys!, l-lets go to the ship! 07:04 Put as much as characters as you can 07:04 You're not even in sea 07:04 neon pea: oh i think im gonnab e sick 07:04 WMag : *Sitting at the harbor* Aww yes... 07:04 WMag : The vacation we deserve! 07:04 neon pea is just nervos 07:04 FlamingoPhoenixFeathers PING 07:04 (WM) : I am excited for the ship... 07:04 WMag : Let's go! 07:04 pardox pea: *taps wmag s magnet and it electricutes them both 07:04 WMag : *Shows (WM) the ship* 07:04 awwww gtg 07:04 *warp peas allready on 07:04 CRAP 07:05 Bye 07:05 o/ 07:05 (peace) 07:05 paradox: *stops and runs up the ship 09:08 http://prntscr.com/7addsa I call it, "Nope-volution" 09:21 http://plantsvszombies.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:PuffyMuffins/Ask_Iceberg_Lettuce 09:24 I left a question there Puffy 09:39 Poofee 09:39 scrub, talk to me 09:47 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=KBCPqs1YJnY 09:49 http://prntscr.com/7addsa the three steps to nope 09:49 ik 09:49 zeen 09:49 >21 10:02 Hi 10:02 Hey 10:03 God 10:03 I HATE NEW WORLD LEAKERS! 10:03 10:04 Why? 10:04 I swear to god I'll mark whoever spoils LC P2 as one of my worst enemies 10:04 ikr 10:04 i love new world leakers :3 i get hyped 10:04 what 10:04 the 10:05 I want to grab them on a neck and make their faces from beige to dark red 10:05 Like a tomato 10:07 Btw 10:07 Tracey is 12 years old, so she doesn't have a squid 10:07 k 10:07 (inkling) is 14, so he can have one 10:07 Squids are like adolescene irl 10:07 I grab them 10:08 for Randomz 10:09 Next day is 10:09 Tip in Splatoon Art: Don't lose hope from it being 3D. The art is really simple. Use the shaded brush 10:10 What? 10:10 Shaded brush 10:10 You don't know what's that? 10:10 No 10:11 The next day what happens? 10:11 Oh 10:11 Splatoon is out 10:12 I know 10:12 I already am playing it 10:13 With bots ;( 10:13 I'm playing it 10:15 It's harder than wrestling 10:16 Bib. 10:16 PuffyMuffins ping 10:16 My Splatoon OC is epic 10:17 (SplatoonWM) 10:17 10:17 Made using Splatoon clothes and a bit of editing 10:17 OI!, I CALL DIBS ON THE MADAM ZOMBIE FROM LOST AGES@ 10:17 Dibs 10:17 Bibs 10:17 Confirmed 10:18 LOL 10:18 anyway.. 10:18 RP? 10:18 10:18 yius 10:18 (SplatoonWM) : *Controlling his squid* 10:18 (carp) *sleeping on a lily pad* 10:18 what is that elegnt ZOmbie even called? 10:18 *elegant 10:18 Pilot Zombie 10:19 (SplatoonWM) : Ah, hit this! 10:19 (Squid hits ink) 10:19 10:19 10:19 10:19 Stacy : what? 10:19 (SplatoonWM) : Hey Stacy . Wanna go for a race? 10:20 (SplatoonWM) : *Turns into WMag * You know, I'm chubby like this. *Goes back to (SplatoonWM) * 10:20 Stacy : nah, I just had 10 Turs wars in a row... 10:20 (carp) *jumps into a ink barrel and goes past the both* 10:20 WMag : *Swimming* 10:21 (carp) AH! *runs beside Wmag * 10:24 WMag : What? 10:25 (carp) *rolls ahead* 10:25 Trevor : -covered in ink- eugh.. 10:25 Btw Carp 10:25 I edited your page to state that carp is in the "2nd grade best characters" (which is extremely tough) 10:26 K 10:26 He is déclassed by the stronger people (Waterfruit, King Cattail, Winter Melon and Ancient Horror for example) 10:27 (carp) HAHA! 10:28 htf is a fish tough 10:28 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=RqrvL1ZA7DM 10:28 http://plantsvszombies.wikia.com/wiki/File:Red_Stinger_Plant_Food.ogg MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM, DELICIOUS, MAJESTIC SOUND 10:29 Ugh 10:29 My hands are full of oil 10:29 WHy? 10:29 It makes my stomach hurt when I smell.. ugh 10:29 food oil. 10:30 Oh 10:30 Clean it 10:30 Dry it off 10:30 thanks 10:30 i'll do that 10:30 /afk 10:30 chathacks.. 10:34 RP? 10:35 (carp) K 10:37 back 10:38 Hey Carp, thanks. It worked 10:38 Except that I added a usage of melon shampoo.. really 10:38 K 10:39 Carp, when do you finish school? 10:39 Next week. 10:41 I finished yesterday 10:42 brb 10:42 m8s, y'all scrubs 10:42 ? 10:42 I WANT TO OWN RED STINGER!!! 10:42 God, if I do, I can't get Puffy Akee... 10:42 Who should I choose, Puffy or Redstinger? 10:43 tick tock da clock, tick tock da clock, tick tock da clock 10:43 Why are you so much into getting a character 10:43 Because 10:44 http://prntscr.com/7addsa lookie 10:44 ADDSA 10:44 HE IS EPIC 10:44 Son't make more more mamemes 10:44 And useful 10:44 he is 10:44 I don't want him for being "lol so new!!!" 10:44 But because he's epic 10:45 He's a repeater + pea-nut + wall-nut! 10:45 In honor of YT's Bday 10:45 I'll make a video 10:45 full attack : FIGHT ME! 10:45 Half attack, half defense : pls don't hurt me 10:45 Full defense : Day 6, they still don't notice me 10:45 No 10:45 NO 10:45 NOOOO 10:45 WMag . 10:45 ? 10:46 http://splatoonroleplay.wikia.com/wiki/Quillae_Bot Is this wall of text enough? 10:46 Didn't read anything, but just saw it - And yes. 10:46 It's more than twice as enough. 10:47 6 Forms in total. 10:47 Me at the zoo Was the only good video in the world. 10:49 Lol. 10:49 First video ever 10:49 ;( 10:49 nostalgia before i was even born 10:49 no shiz i was born 10:49 I was born 10:49 Did I tell you I wasn't born? 10:49 10:50 Bib? I did. 10:52 .. 10:52 / 10:52 ? 10:52 Nothing 10:53 I will make a guide on how to make a fancy userpage 10:53 k 10:54 5202 edits.. 10:54 202 10:54 It's not long since I got 5k edits 10:58 :3 10:59 :3 is just no 10:59 pe 10:59 all the way 11:00 .. 11:00 What? 11:01 nothing 2015 05 28